User blog:Ceauntay/Family Guy: The Movie Makes Box Office History
Family Guy: The Movie makes massive money over the weekend taking in a jaw dropping $141 million in three days of release in theaters, the seventh largest ever opening weekend. The biggest is still being hold by the boywizard Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 with $169.1 million. Sony and Steve Harvey's Think Like A Man also made massive money over the weekend earning $33.3 million in three days after its release in theaters for a per screen average of $16,377, the third highest of the year. Overall the Think Like A Man opening was the seventh biggest of 2012 thus far. While Think Like A Man was targeted at the male African-American audience aged 18-49, the big opening and demographic breakdown (63 percent of the audience was female and 62 percent were over the age of 30) for the $12 million relationship comedy, directed by Tim Story (Barbershop), definitely dictated otherwise. And since the majority of the audience was adult and gave the film an 'A' CinemaScore, there is a good chance that the movie should continue its winning ways over the next few weeks. In the 1990s, John Grisham film adaptations usually translated into a decent opening en route to a healthy box office run. In the new millennium, that honor belongs to author Nicholas Sparks. The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, Dear John and The Last Song all performed very well during their box office runs. Warner Bros's Teen Titans: The Movie was knocked out from the top spot to third place grossing $23.0 million, pushing its total nearly $75 million in its first two weeks of release in theaters. Warner's The Lucky One, a romantic drama starring Zach Efron and Taylor Schilling, opened in 3,155 theaters to earn a solid $22.8 million in joining the Sparks success list. The film earned some savage reviews from critics, but ticket buyers and fans of Sparks' work could care less what they had to say by bestowing it with a 'B+' via CinemaScore. The Hunger Games rounds the top five. But don't feel too bad for the Lionsgate release or its stars including Jennifer Lawrence. The movie lost only 31% of its audience from the previous weekend to earn an estimated $14.5 million. After five weeks, the mega-blockbuster has earned a great $356.9 million. Add to that total an additional $215 million from overseas markets, and you have a movie on track to hitting the $600 million mark within the next week or so. The Hunger Games entered the top 20 all-time domestic grossing films (pre-inflation) this weekend by sliding into the number 19 spot, between last year's Transformers: Dark of the Moon ($352 million) and the original Jurassic Park ($357 million). Given the film's durability at the box office thus far, The Hunger Games could finish its domestic run near the $390 million mark which would place it just a few places outside the all-time top ten domestic grossing films. For the past few years, the Disneynature division has released a documentary on or around Earth Day. This year, Chimps are the subject of said documentary. Opening on 1,563 screens, Chimpanzee earned a solid $10.2 million for a good per-screen gross of $6,529. The film opened higher than the three previous Earth Day offerings, Earth ($8.8 million),'' Oceans'' ($6 million) and African Cats (also $6 million). The remainder of the top ten is as follows: 7. The Three Stooges (Fox) $.92 million (-46%) $29.3 million to date. 8. The Cabin in the Woods (Lionsgate) $7.7 million (-47%) $26.9 million to date 9. American Reunion (Universal) $5.2 million (-50%) $48.3 million 10. Titanic 3D (Paramount) $5 million (-58%) $52.8 million Next weekend, four wide releases enter the final fray of the spring movie season prior to the arrival of Disney and Marvel's The Avengers on May 4. Those films are Universal's The Five-Year Engagement, Sony's The Pirates! Band of Misfits, Lionsgate's Safe and Relativity's The Raven. Think Like a Man will need another strong performance to follow in the multi-weekend top finisher path of The Hunger Games. - Shawn Fitzgerald Category:Blog posts